Heart Ache
by Shikigami-Botan-Chan
Summary: Eh, i'm labeling it PG-13 for language...for now o.o. This is a romance between kagome and inuyasha...enjoy!


Heart Ache  
  
Chapter 1: "I love you"  
  
Kagome sighed deeply as she walked down the path towards the bone eaters well, like she had done many times before. But this time was different, she didn't want to go back. Well, when did she ever? She saw this era, the feudal era, as her place. And now it just didn't feel right to be leaving it anymore. Though this time, she was serious. She was going to go back, and never come back to this era. She just wanted to forget everything, well…almost everything. She just wanted to be a 'normal' high school girl, without coming to this era, to fight demons, and love her hanyou companion even more every day. It was evident that he didn't love her back. From the ways he normally yells at her, calling her a bitch, or a stupid girl. It was obvious he still loved that other miko…the one she was reincarnated from, Kikyou.  
  
True that they had gotten along better every now and then, but he was stubborn. Well, no, that's a thing she liked about him. Truth was, she like everything about him. From his stubborn and moody attitude, to where he was gentle and caring. She loved his golden eyes that always seemed to sparkle with a passion during battle, or when he had gotten another jewel shard, the saddened way those eyes looked after meeting with Kikyou made Kagome want to shiver and just hug him and make him feel better, make the sadness go away. His long silver hair that seemed to shine in the sunlight, but turn from silver to black on the nights of the new moon. She wanted to be his, and his alone. In many ways, she already was. Though she still knew that he would never accept her as a lover, just a companion, and that was enough for her…right now anyway.  
  
She found herself standing in front of the well, hoping that her hanyou love would come for her and stop her. Even though she knew it was only something she could wish, she still hoped and longed for him to at least once stop her from going back to her time, longed for him to once say he was sorry for the harsh things he always said to her. Slowly she started to slide down, sitting at the side of the well, her back pressed against the rough wood material of the well. Though she didn't pay attention to discomfort as her bag lightly slid off her shoulders and to the ground beside her. She realized, that the only real thing she wanted was to be with InuYasha, never leave his side, stay in this era, be more then his companion. Most of all, she wanted his respect. She wanted him to look at her, and instead of seeing Kikyou, see herself, plain and simple, see Kagome. Look into her eyes and tell her at least that he respected her. That would just be enough to keep her here until she was ready to tell him that she really did love him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back in the village InuYasha had sighed deeply as he watched Kagome storm off towards the well. He felt his heart almost tear apart as she threatened back at him never to come back. Though he didn't show it, Kagome was his true weakness, he would do anything to make her happy, to let her be safe and sound, to know that she was alright. He had pretended to storm off angrily, though instead once he was out of sight of his other companions, he fallowed Kagome. He truly didn't want her to go, but how in all hell could he stop her? If she wanted to leave he shouldn't be the one that tells her she cant.  
  
But somehow he had to keep her there, for he knew he might actually lose her this time, and he couldn't bear the thought of losing her. He had already lost his first love, he refused to lose his second. Even if it meant apologizing to her, which he, never did.  
  
'Maybe I should tell her how I feel.' He started to ponder on the way towards the well. That would surly keep her in that time, or would it? Would it scare her away? Or would she feel the same? It was her reaction that InuYasha was most worried about. If he did tell her though, it was obvious that their relationship would never be the same as it is now. It could either get better…or, what he feared, worse. She could never wish to see him again, be discussed at him for his feelings towards her.  
  
Slowly he lurked around in the trees around the well, where he was watching Kagome. Instead of going back…she was…sitting there? Was she waiting for something? InuYasha blinked as he watched her face, a saddened look coming over that face. He felt like a total bastard. Had he caused that look that came over her? Were his words really that harsh? What could be different this time then the countless other times that he had caused her to go back home? It really didn't matter if he caused it or not. He wanted to know what DID cause it so he could help her.  
  
'Wait…stupid, would she even WANT you to help her?' he thought to himself as he jumped down from the tree he was in so he was standing a little bit away from Kagome, but in her view. Gach, there he went again, not thinking. Why did he do that? 'I just can't…help myself. I have to know if she's alright!' he thought as he slowly walked towards her.  
  
Kagome only looked up at him in amazement. Had he come to say sorry? 'No, that couldn't be it!' she thought with disgust. "What do you want?!" she half yelled, pulling herself out of her dizzy thought as she stood up abruptly. InuYasha only stared at her as he walked closer, putting his claw under her chin and gently raising her head to look at him.  
  
"What's wrong, Kagome?" he asked in a softer voice then he normally would use to her, which, on cue, made Kagome blink. "N…nothing" she answered, turning her head away from his gaze.  
  
He sighed deeply as he pulled her into a close embrace, a deep blush spreading over Kagome's cheeks as she splutters out "W…w…what are you d…doing InuYasha???" Confusion written all over her face as she looked up at him, attempting to slightly hide her deep blush. InuYasha only held her closer, thinking it would be a perfect time to tell her how he felt.   
  
He slowly leaned down and kissed her forehead, his hands sliding lightly up her back, letting his claws lightly run over the skin, though not even enough to rip her shirt. It, though, was a very comforting feeling. She couldn't help it when she leaned closer to him. He slowly took her hand and kissed her palm softly, whispering in a very, very gentle, and almost loving, tone "These hands, so small…so…" Stopping for a moment to search out his words "So…delicate. You're so delicate, my Kagome. You were innocent and pure those many months ago before you entered this era. You, in so many ways, are still innocent, your soft skin…scared from the many battles we've been through. You're like a treasure, a precious one, I sometimes think of you as my treasure, Kagome." Wait, had he just called her his treasure?? She had thoughts swimming through her mind, a deep blush remaining on her cheeks.  
  
"I can promise you, you're safety, I can promise you…anything you wish, if you stay here with me, always, Kagome." he had continued. This almost had Kagome to tears, those of joy, not sadness, a soft smile over her lips as she asked "What…are you saying, InuYasha?" her voice was soft and light, trying not to sound to eager for him to say it. Until he finally did "I love you, Kagome. And I'm asking you…if you can stay here with me." his voice was calming and sweet, which made Kagome want to tear up before smiling softly.  
  
"Yes, I will stay with you, InuYasha." came her answer, in her soft voice "And…I love you to, InuYasha…" she had finished, leaning closer to him as she did. InuYasha smiled happily as he hugged her close to him, his arms held her tightly and protectively as he whispered "My sweet Kagome." Which made her smile. 'He loves me! ME! Not Kikyou…Or…' Kagome had thought, looking up at him, the question burning to get out as she finally had let it. "What about…Kikyou…?" she had asked, her voice seemed lighter and more gentle, trying to hide any hurt that she felt when she thought of InuYasha and Kikyou.  
  
InuYasha sighed deeply as he looked into her soft brown eyes and replied "I love you, Not Kikyou. I don't feel for her what I do for you. I never felt for her, what I do for you, my Kagome. I know…I should have told you earlier. But…I couldn't. You are my weakness, Kagome. I will do anything to keep you safe." His reply brought a smile to Kagome's face as she snuggled up to him, whispering softly "I love you too."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kikyou growled lightly as she watched from the sidelines, glaring at her reincarnation. How could she steal her InuYasha from her!? 'I will…kill you, Kagome.' Kikyou swore to herself as she sunk back into the shadows, not wishing for InuYasha to sense her. Now, Kikyou didn't know if InuYasha would fallow her to hell like he had promised. 'Damn that wench!' Kikyou had thought bitterly towards Kagome as she walked off, trying to get what she had just seen out of her mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
InuYasha softly lifted Kagome into his arms bridal style and grabbed her back pack, pulling it over his shoulder, his arm through the strap as he started to walk off with her slowly. Kagome instantly wrapped her arms around his neck to stay up, laying her head on his shoulder. He looked down at the angel in his arms and smiled, kissing her forehead just softly before his eyes settled on the path he was walking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of episode one! Or whatever!  
  
A/n: Hey hey ^_^…decided to write Kago and Inu fics again! W0000t! ^_^…Hehe, I'll post the next chappy later _! 


End file.
